Various restraining systems for passenger vehicles are utilized to retain a person in the sitting position in a passenger vehicle seat during an accident. Safety belts across the waist and over the shoulder are the primary restraint system present in current passenger vehicles. While the conventional seat belts and shoulder belts are effective restraints for the upright passenger, they are extremely confining and do not permit an individual to lay down along the seat.